Grand Theft Auto V: The Rise of Franklin Clinton
by NordicElk
Summary: Franklin now strapped with cash he decided that no longer shall Franklin Clinton be under anyone's thumb and shall forge his own path. Before he can put his plans into motion there is a very important ceremony that he has to attend to.
1. Chapter 1: A Holy Union

**Grand Theft Auto V: The Rise of Franklin Clinton**

**Summary: **Takes place one year after The Third Way mission. Franklin now strapped with cash he decided that no longer shall Franklin Clinton be under anyone's thumb and shall forge his own path. Before he can put his plans into motion there is a very important ceremony that he has to attend to.

**Chapter 1: A Holy Union**

**Priest: **Dearly beloved we are all gathered here today to witness a union between Franklin Clinton and Tracey De Santa if there is anyone who would want to object to this union speak now or forever hold your peace. Do you Franklin Clinton take Tracey De Santa as your lawfully wedded wife and be with her in sickness and health?

**Franklin: **Yes.

**Priest: **Do you Tracey De Santa take Franklin Clinton as your lawfully wedded husband and be with him in sickness and health?

**Tracey: **Yes.

**Priest: **Then I hereby announce the union of Mr. and Mrs. Clinton you may now kiss the bride.

Franklin leans in to kiss Tracey for more than what was required.

**Priest: **You can stop now my dear boy, you should save some for your honeymoon.

The crowds then roars with laughter.

**Trevor: **You better treat her right, if not I am going to squash that big black cock of yours and feed it to you. You got that cowboy!

**Franklin: **Man you don't got to worry about nothing I'm going to treat her like the princess that she is.

**Trevor: **Damn right you are.

**Tracey: **Thank uncle Trevor, for everything.

Tracey then kisses Trevor on the cheeks and hugs him along with her parents who were standing right next to Trevor.

After soon more words with her mom and dad Tracey then threw the bouquet and got Lamar in the eye, after which Lamar when down on the ground and whimpered like a baby mostly because his cornea was scratched. Seeing that the couple walked away.

Franklin and Tracey started to walk down the isle and got into their limousine. The couple now tired rested next to each other, loving in each others arms. Awaiting them at Trevor's airstrip was Franklin's private plane ready to take them to paradise. Or as many people know it Hawaii.

**Lemon Starts**

Ten Hours Later At The Hilton

In the top suite we can here our newly weds quite loudly.

**Tracey: **Ohhh! Move faster baby! Give that big dick of yours! My body belongs to you forever.

As Franklin increases his pace and pound harder into Tracey he leans into Tracey's ear.

**Franklin: **Damn right this body belongs to me now. I will use you everyday, whenever I want. You will carry my children I cannot wait to see you strutting around the house in a t - shirt with a gigantic baby bump.

**Tracey: **Franklin suck my tits please!

**Franklin: **Whatever you say Mrs. Clinton. Man I love these fat cow tits of yours Mrs. Clinton, sooner or later our child will be sucking on these babies just like me. Hmmm you have two so one for me and one for our child.

With Franklin's words Tracey then cums. But Franklin was not done for another hour after which he unloads his seed into Tracey unprotected womb fertilizing her eggs. With their lovemaking done the couple slept soundly in each others loving arms.

**Lemon Ends**


	2. Chapter 2: Franklin's Business Proposal

**Grand Theft Auto V: The Rise of Franklin Clinton**

**Author's Note:**

I know that when you say your vows it is I do; not yes. Sorry, but I will not change it since it is too much work for me.

Leave a review I want to know what you guys or gals think.

**Chapter 2: Franklin's Business Proposal**

**Two Weeks Later**

**Franklin: **Baby I'm home!

**Tracey: **Hey babe, are you hungry?

**Franklin: **Yeah for something else. But there is something I want to talk to you about.

**Tracey: **What is it baby?

**Franklin: **Do you like living here? And do you think that this place is good enough to raise of babies in?

**Tracey: **Franklin baby, this is your bachelor pad there are not enough room to build a nursery let alone have multiple kids.

**Franklin: **That's what I thought. So I was thinking that you can go online and looks at the estates and mansions that they have for sell. Once you pick out a house tell them that we are willing to pay in full. So choose whatever house you want as long as your happy I am happy.

**Tracey: **Aw baby that's so sweet of you. How are we going to pay for it anyways?

**Franklin: **Tracey I would think by now you would know that I am a very rich many considering the type of clothes and jewelry I buy you. Money is no longer a burden anymore, so just choose the house to your heart's content.

**Tracey: **Just for that you are getting something extra tonight.

**Franklin: **Anyways you do that, I have a few calls to make. Hey Trevor.

**Trevor: **What's up amigo!

**Franklin: **Are you busy right because there are somethings that I need to talk to you about. Mind coming over to my place for a chat.

**Trevor: **Sure thing big boy, I'll be right there!

**Twenty Minutes Later**

Trevor comes in and knocks the door down and sees Tracey on the couch looking at her laptop.

**Trevor: **Tracey darling how are you?!

**Tracey: **I'm good uncle Trevor.

**Trevor: **Good, good if not then I would have to cut off your husband's balls then we'll see how he makes kid then. Where is he anyways?

**Tracey: **By the pool.

**Franklin: **Yo Trevor over here! Come have a seat.

**Trevor: **Alright I'm here now what is it that you wanted to talk about?

**Franklin: **I want your help in talking over this city.

**Trevor: **Anything you need tell me and I'll give it to you, for a reasonable price though I am not handing anything out for free.

**Franklin: **I needs materials more than bodies, I can just to to one of the many slums and get a few promise them decent pay and I have a crew but that won't work in the long run. I guess I will have to look around the city for some military veterans who are out of work. Then I will need weapons to arm them, so that is where you will come in Trevor. I will need a lot of guns and a ridiculous amount of ammunition.

**Trevor: **Alright you got it kid, so how are you going to be paying for all of this hardware.

**Franklin: **I still have a ton of money left over from all the jobs we pulled as well as all the business that I currently own, which gives me a nice monthly income. So don't worry about the costs I can cover them easily. I also want us to become partners whatever connections I have you have sounds good?

**Trevor: **Sounds great! Then I will get your merchandises ready. You need anything else let me know or you can call Ron.

Franklin then stands up to shake Trevor's hand sealing the deal.


End file.
